Creative Learning Methods
by Akela Victoire
Summary: When the students at Izzy's high school are encouraged to get creative in their approach to learning, Izzy's approach is a little... different...


_**Birthday One-Shot time!**_ This one-shot is a birthday present to myself since today, August 27th, is my birthday! Last year's Total Drama Birthday One-Shot was **_Hunted_**! I hope you like this and you know what I'd like for my birthday? _**REVIEWS!**_

* * *

"But sir... The classes just seem boring these days!" One student complained.

"Don't think of them as boring. Just be _creative_ when it comes to them! For example, don't just read the story about that figure in history and hope to remember the whole story! If you're a soldier in America's Civil War, feel the crisp air! Taste the fear around you! Hear the thundering hooves of your regiment's horses!" Their principal, a rotund man called Mr. Nelson said as he addressed them in the school auditorium.

A certain Isabella Andrews, better known as Izzy of Total Drama infamy was in the front row as one of the many students of this particular high school.

"Oh hey! He made it seem so real! So alive! It just came alive for me!" The students discussed his speech as they left the auditorium.

"Getting real creative like that would make learning easy for us, wouldn't it?" One girl said.

She turned to Izzy as they headed to class.

"So Izzy, what did you think of Principal Nelson's speech?" She asked her.

"I think Principal Nelson had a pretty good idea back there! Plain old memorizing and learning is boring! He told us how to put a little _pizazz_ to it! Getting creative like that is the way to go!" Izzy cheered.

The principal and one of the other teachers stood outside the auditorium talking.

"So how do you think I did? Pretty well, huh?" Mr. Nelson looked proud of himself.

"I think you got through to them, Commander!" She answered, smiling. "I think we can expect more interest and better marks!"

"I guess being creative was truly the magic word, Mrs. Charlton!" Mr. Nelson smiled again. "I suppose I'll see you tomorrow..." He walked off to his office.

* * *

_**The next day...**_

"We're starting on the Women's Rights movement today! Those were some pretty exciting times, weren't they?" one girl talked to her friend at the lockers that morning before school started.

"Yeah, they were, weren't they? I'm really looking forward to that cla- _what?_" The other girl trailed off as she saw Izzy walking down the hallway casually in clothes that looked as if they should have been worn long, long ago...

"Sheesh! When Izzy pretends, she _really_ pretends!" The first girl exclaimed.

"That psycho as whatever historical figure she's trying to portray? That's just _wrong..._" The second girl said.

As Izzy walked past a school custodian on a ladder, he happened to look down and saw her strange outfit.

Doing a double take, the ladder wobbled and almost fell over, but luckily, he managed to keep it steady.

"I don't believe this..." Mr. Nelson said as he stood with Mrs. Charlton watching some of the students go into her history class.

Afterwards, the students discussed the class.

"How can a guy concentrate with Susan B. Anthony sitting right next to him?" One guy asked.

"Yeah, that _was_ pretty distracting..." Another girl said as Izzy walked past them.

"So... How was it?" Mr. Nelson waited until Mrs. Charlton emerged from the class.

"It was total chaos. I kept calling her Susan instead of Izzy..." Mrs. Charlton rolled her eyes.

"Hi there, folks!" Izzy walked past dressed like Ariel from The Little Mermaid, seashell bra and all.

"FREEZE! ABOUT FACE! GET OVER HERE!" Mr. Nelson yelled, making Mrs. Charlton cover her ears and cringe.

"How _dare _you dress in this manner while you're in school!" He scolded Izzy.

"But Principal Nelson, you _said_ to get creative! Remember that, sir? I have swimming classes this lesson! Don't I look like a real mermaid? Like a natural swimmer?" Izzy asked.

Principal Nelson face-palmed.

He sighed. "Go on, _Ariel..._ Just change out of that ridiculous getup as soon as your swim class is over..."

"Okay sir! Gotta swim!" Izzy pretended to swim all the way to the school's swimming pool.

"Yeah, I think she took your advice a bit too well..." Mrs. Charlton commented as the two teachers walked away.

_**Later...**_

"Izzy, I don't think you have both oars in the water..." One girl said to her as they changed in the pool house.

"I'm just doing like Principal Nelson said!" Izzy exclaimed as she changed into a surgeon's outfit. "You've just got to throw yourself into it and get creative! Enjoy it! Now I've got to get ready for Biology class!"

She darted out of the room, leaving several bewildered classmates behind.

"HARK! DID I HEAR SOMEONE PAGING DOCTOR ANDREWS?" She yelled.

As she ran past Principal Nelson's office, he looked up from papers he was reading and was so startled by her appearance that he knocked the papers off the table and they scattered all around the floor of his office.

Principal Nelson walked out of his office and just stood there, watching her, stunned.

"I can't stop to chat now, Principal Nelson! I got to get to the Operating Room! There's a patient in critical condition waiting for me there!" She called back.

In the staff lounge a few hours later after he had cleaned up his papers and done other things that Principals usually do during the school day, Principal Nelson poured himself a large mug of coffee.

"Now, now, Commander. Don't let it get you down!" Mrs. Charlton patted him on the shoulder.

"I've created a monster I tell you. A monster is what I have created!" Mr. Nelson gulped down his coffee.

"No, Commander. She was a crazy monster long before this fiasco of a performance of hers! Didn't you watch Total Drama?" Mrs. Charlton asked.

Principal Nelson sighed. "It's after two. What's her last class? I'd like to be prepared for her for once..." He checked his watch.

"Izzy's last class is art!" Mrs. Charlton answered.

"She'll have to pass here any minute now to get to the art room..." Principal Nelson stood outside the staff lounge, waiting for her to pass by.

Soon enough she passed by, dressed as Vincent Van Gough, a copy of Starry Night under one arm and a basket of painting supplies in the other humming happily.

"I'm not even going to say anything to that one..." Principal Nelson turned back into the staff lounge and poured himself another large mug of coffee while Mrs. Charlton poured herself some tea.

"You're right. I'm not going to bother either..." Mrs. Charlton sighed.


End file.
